leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP188
* }} Battling a Thaw in Relations! (Japanese: 決着ライバルバトル！サトシ対シンジ！！ Conclusion of Rival Battle! VS !!) is the 188th episode of the , and the 654th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 19, 2010, and in the United States on January 15, 2011. Blurb As Ash and Paul’s epic battle continues, Ash finds himself with three Pokémon remaining, while Paul has only two. Ash certainly seems to have the advantage as his Gliscor takes out Paul’s Drapion—but then Paul’s Electivire makes short work of both Gliscor and Pikachu, leaving each Trainer with only a single Pokémon! As the final face-off begins, Ash’s Infernape has taken quite a bit of damage from Toxic Spikes, while Electivire is relatively unscathed. But something new seems to have entered Ash and Paul’s rivalry: a mutual respect for each other’s skills. This new respect shows in the intensity of the action, which builds to the moment when it appears that Ash’s Infernape is about to go down. Assuming Infernape is unable to battle, the Judge starts to call the match—until some taunting from both Paul and Electivire raise Infernape to levels of power and fighting spirit unlike anything we’ve seen! And, after Electivire throws one last Thunder Punch and Infernape counters with a powered-up Flare Blitz, both Pokémon remain standing briefly...until Electivire finally collapses, unable to battle. Ash and Infernape are declared the winners! Afterward, Ash runs to find Paul as he’s leaving, and their respect for each other is obvious. Paul remarks on how powerful Ash’s Infernape has grown, and Ash surprises Paul by cheerfully inviting him to battle again soon. It’s a touching moment, capping a bout that will not be soon forgotten by anyone who witnessed it! Plot The episode begins right where it left off, with diving towards Drapion with an attack. It is subsequently blocked by Drapion's at the last moment, sending Gliscor flying back and landing on the ground. When Paul instructs Drapion to use , calls out to Gliscor to use , and Gliscor is all ready to go. It jumps up, dodging the Cross Poison along the way and lands a direct hit with Fire Fang. As a result, not only does Drapion suffer major damage but also . Paul is angry at once again being outmaneuvered while Ash grits his teeth with hope. From a combination of the damage it's received, Drapion finally faints, thus leaving Paul with one final Pokémon. The gang decides to cheer him on, but reminds everyone that while Ash may have three Pokémon left, they've all taken damage as opposed to Paul's final Pokémon who has yet to enter the battle. Ash decides to call back Gliscor when Paul sends out his final Pokémon which is none other than , the only Pokémon on Paul's current team that Ash has battled before. Ash knows that Gliscor is immune to Electivire's electric-type moves, but is still concerned about leaving it in. However Gliscor lets Ash know it can still battle, so Ash decides not to switch it out. Paul tells Electivire to start by using and directing it into the ground. Electivire sends its tails into the ground and directs Thunder into it, which sends chunks of the earth up into the air and falling onto Gliscor. realizes that Paul thought of this strategy as a result of using underground earlier. Ash tells Gliscor to use and Electivire blocks the attack with its hands and catches Gliscor with its tails. Ash tries to call out a command, but Gliscor is unable to make an attack. Paul tells Electivire to use on Gliscor, and it lands on Gliscor's head, causing it to faint. Thus, leaving Ash with two Pokémon, and Infernape. Ash sends in Pikachu next, and Paul tells Electivire to direct Thunder into the ground again. Once again, the ground erupts and rocks are sent flying to towards Pikachu. However Pikachu is ready and uses to dodge the falling rocks, even using some of them for momentum, and lands a direct hit on Electivire causing damage. However, Electivire recovers and grabs Pikachu with its tails and when Pikachu tries to use , Electivire jolts Pikachu around so that he can't land the attack. Pikachu hits the ground, but is able to escape the pseudo-Constrict by Electivire's tails. Paul tells Electivire to use Brick Break, and Pikachu tries to prevent the attack from happening with Quick Attack, but Electivire lands the attack dead-on. The two Pokémon jump back after clearing the impact. Ash tells Pikachu to use , sending Reggie watching from a television in Veilstone City and to stand up, knowing that this was a bad move on Ash's part. Paul, knowing what is about to happen, tells Electivire to block. Electivire holds out its arms as Pikachu lands Volt Tackle, and the attack is so powerful that electricity lights up the entire stadium. As Pikachu lands and is damaged by the recoil, Electivire starts to speed up thanks to its Ability (which increases Electivire's speed when hit by an attack, such as Pikachu's Volt Tackle). Paul tells Electivire to use , and Electivire speeds forward so fast it can barely be seen and prepares to strike. However it seems Ash anticipated this, and actually allowed the speed boost to draw Electivire in. Ash tells Pikachu to use Iron Tail at the last moment and the two attacks collide together. However, the strategy has backfired on Ash as Pikachu is left unable to move. Paul recounts his and Ash's first battle when Pikachu was battling Elekid, and how Ash wanted Pikachu to get close so he could finish the battle with Iron Tail. Paul tells Ash that this time Pikachu's stuck and if it lets up even a little, it will be overcome by Thunder Punch. Ash knows Electivire can still use a move with its left hand: Brick Break. Paul tells Electivire to use Brick Break, and as Electivire powers up its fist Ash tells Pikachu to try and get away but it's too late as Brick Break lands directly on Pikachu's head, sending him flying. Pikachu tries to get up after landing from the fall but it turns out to have been too much and Pikachu faints, leaving Ash with one Pokémon left, Infernape. Ash puts Pikachu behind him, and thanks him for his hard work. Ash sends out Infernape. Electivire and Infernape have a long standing rivalry, even from the - days. Jessie, James and are busy stuffing their faces, watching this intense battle, when they should be selling the food. Electivire starts things out with a Thunder Punch and Infernape counters with , and the two attacks collide and neutralize each other. Infernape uses , which is blocked by Electivire's . Electivire uses to create a Counter Shield around the battlefield, but Infernape uses to travel underground and avoid the attack. Infernape surfaces below Electivire and hits it dead-on, but then takes damage from the it received earlier. Electivire manages to stand up. After yet another blocked Flamethrower, Infernape and Electivire start attacking with Mach Punch and Thunder Punch, respectively continuously. They both each land an attack before another Flamethrower by Infernape is blocked by Electivire's Protect. Ash instructs Infernape to use Mach Punch, but Electivire dodges it and wraps its tail around Infernape's arm. Reggie still watching the battle pleads Ash not to fall for that trick again. It uses Thunder while Infernape is connected to it, causing more damage than a normal Thunder attack. It continues to use Thunder on Infernape for a long time. Infernape collapses to the ground when Electivire finally lets it go. As it has taken a severe beating throughout the match, the gang, , and are all desperate for Infernape to get up but it appears to have been too much. The referee begins to declare Infernape unable to battle... when Electivire interrupts him, knowing that Infernape still has the ability to fight and wants to finish the battle properly. Paul tells Infernape that he thought it had become stronger, yet all its ever done is disappoint him... Infernape suddenly regains its senses and Ash tells Paul the battle isn't over yet. Much to everyone's (except Ash's) surprise, Infernape stands, and Ash declares that it's time to show Paul just how strong Infernape has become as it activates its . Reggie realizes Ash must have wanted that Mach Punch thrown earlier to miss on purpose so he can have Infernape unlock its true power. Ash orders a Flamethrower, and Infernape fires a super-powerful blast at Electivire who tries to hold it back with Thunder but can't stand up to the sheer power. Ash then has Infernape use Mach Punch which hits and sends Electivire flying but it still lands on its feet. Now both fully absorbed in the intensity of the match, Paul screams for a Thunder Punch while Ash orders Infernape to use . The two Pokémon, battling to the limits of their power, land their attacks against the other which creates a maelstrom of fire and electricity streaming into the sky, illuminating the stadium. Eventually Infernape ends up on the other side of Electivire, feeling the recoil from Flare Blitz, causing its fiery crown to do severe damage to Electivire, who, after a delayed reaction, feels the force of the power attack. The smoke clears, but Electivire is still standing and the two Pokémon stare each other down... as do their Trainers as a deathly silence falls over the battlefield. The two Pokémon remain perfectly still for what feels like an eternity... until, finally, Electivire falls and is declared as being unable to continue, making Ash the victor of this truly intense battle. Dawn, Piplup and Barry scream out in elation for Ash's victorious win over Paul while Brock is overwhelmingly pleased. is elated Ash won, leaving Jessie happy and James in tears. Then, they remembered they accidentally ate all the food, while during the battle. Paul thanks Electivire for its hard work. As Paul is about to say something, Infernape almost falls from sheer exhaustion but is caught by Ash. Paul walks away relieved as the pairings for the semi-finals are revealed, showing that Ash's next opponent will be the mysterious . Brock, Dawn and Barry are shocked, and Ash knows what this means... that he'll be battling Tobias's in the next match. From the stands, Tobias sees that he'll be facing Ash and walks away unconcerned. Back in Veilstone City, Reggie delivers the news to Paul's other Pokémon of their trainer's loss. All are sad, until Reggie tells them that he gave it his all and when Paul returns home soon they'll all get to battle again. Later, Brock and Dawn are walking outside and run into Barry, where they are all looking for Ash. Then, Cynthia comes forward, and Barry is awestruck at being face-to-face with the Champion. Cynthia explains that although Ash and Paul are very different people and may never truly be friends, all their time feuding and battling with each other has created a bond between them that can never be broken. Both have learnt a lot from each other and have both become far stronger as a result... "When every life meets another life, something will be born." Cynthia finishes by telling everyone that she is eager for the day when Ash or Paul make it all the way to the Champion League so she could face them in battle properly. Paul is about to leave Lily of the Valley Island when Ash calls out to him. Paul finally admits that Infernape is strong, and Ash accepts the compliment before asking if Paul is leaving already, which Paul confirms as there is no reason to stay. He will be heading back to Snowpoint City to request another battle with . Ash wishes him good luck with that, while Paul wishes Ash good luck in the rest of the tournament. Paul turns to leave, and Ash tells Paul he'd like to battle again one day. Paul signals a goodbye to him, letting Ash know that he has earned his respect and bringing their long-standing rivalry to an end. As Paul leaves, Ash considers the events of the day. He has won his most important and intense battle ever, but now, he has an even bigger challenge to face, his next opponent, and his powerful ... Major events * The Full Battle between and Paul ends in Ash's victory, resulting in Ash's first victory over Paul in a traditional Pokémon battle. * Ash and Paul settle their differences and end their rivalry. * Ash learns he will be battling in the semifinals of the Lily of the Valley Conference. * Paul announces his intention to head to Snowpoint City and re-challenge . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Paul * * Cynthia * Reggie * * Referee * Audience Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Paul's) * (Paul's) * (Reggie's) * (Reggie's) * ( 's) Trivia * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Examination isn't shown at the end of the episode. Instead, a preview from the upcoming was shown. * Type: Wild, the instrumental version of A Small Thing, and music from Jirachi: Wish Maker and Giratina and the Sky Warrior were used in this episode. * As of this episode, this is the first time that a single has spanned more than two consecutive episodes. ** The battle also had the most Pokémon affected with status conditions ever in just one battle in the anime, with two Pokémon getting ed, five being ed and two (counting 's Ice Aqua Jet) being . * This battle could be considered the "inverse" of Ash and Paul's first Full Battle. In that battle, four of Paul's Pokémon scored victories, with one knocking out three of Ash's Pokémon and the other three knocking out one each. In this battle, four of Ash's Pokémon scored victories, with one knocking out three of Paul's Pokémon and the other three knocking out one each. Only two of Paul's Pokémon scored victories this time, like how only two of Ash's Pokémon scored victories in their first Full Battle. ** Additionally, with the exception of , every one of Ash's Pokémon who didn't score a knockout in the first battle did score one in this battle. * This would be the final appearance of an Electivire in the main series until The Young Flame Strikes Back!, 355 episodes later. Errors * In the scene right after Ash commands Gliscor to use Fire Fang, the normally red part of Gliscor's ear is purple. * When Gliscor gets caught by Electivire, Barry says "I can't believe Gliscor's caught again!" although Gliscor had not been trapped at all before during the battle. * When the electric explosion from Pikachu hitting Electivire with Volt Tackle occurs, on the scoreboard, there is a silhouette in place of Buizel's. ** This error can be seen again later when Infernape and Electivire collide with Flare Blitz and Thunder Punch, respectively. * When Pikachu uses Volt Tackle on Electivire, he suffers from recoil damage even though said damage is nullified when the move causing it is ineffective against the target. * When Electivire finishes using Thunder on Infernape, the normally red part of Electivire's tail is pink. * When Infernape uses Mach Punch on Electivire while Blaze is active, for a split second, Infernape looks as if it doesn't have its Blaze active. * In Familiarity Breeds Strategy!, the announcer declared Paul and Ash's match the first match of the quarter-finals, and all of the quarter-final, semi-final, and final matches are fought on the same field. Yet at the end of the match, the pairings for the semi-finals are already revealed on screen without scheduling. DP188 error 2.png|Gliscor's ear error DP188 error 3.png|Electivire's tail error DP188 Error.png|The Blaze error Dub edits * Type: Wild was replaced in the English dub with an instrumental of This is the Moment while another instrumental replaced the instrumental of A Small Thing. In other languages |nl= |fi= |de= |id= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 188 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Paul Category:Pokémon League episodes Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears de:Ein Gegner, der Respekt verdient! es:EP657 fr:DP188 it:DP188 ja:DP編第188話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第186集